


Study Buddies

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: Welcome To South Park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Why does History have to be so damn hard to understand? Thank God for Kyle!
Series: Welcome To South Park [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845073
Kudos: 17





	Study Buddies

You were doing your homework in the living room, your parents gone for the weekend. You were having trouble with history, deciding to text Kyle for help. His response came quick telling you he would be over in five minutes. That was four minutes ago and you were still struggling to figure it all out, hoping to at least make a bit of progress before he could walk across the street. Sadly the knock on the door told you time was up for doing it alone. Which you were thankful for, but it left an unsatisfactory taste in your mouth to know you just couldn’t do it. You got up to let the redhead in, surprised when you opened the door to find Kenny McCormick standing behind him with a big ass grin. Kyle was quick to notice my reaction to the boy. “Sorry, I was also helping Kenny with Math.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

You smile. “No that’s cool.” You open the door wide allowing the boys entry to your home. “Want something to drink?” you ask them both.

“I’ll help.” Kenny spoke up. “Kyle brought over a bunch of books, so…” Kenny looked back at the boy in question.

Your gaze follows to Kyle now taking notice of the bag over his shoulder. “I was using the coffee table, but we can move to the basement if you want?” Both boys look at you surprised, making you remember that no one has ever stepped foot in your basement before. You laugh a little at the realization. “It’s fine, nothing is going to eat you.” You point to the door. “The light switch is on the wall right when you walk in, you can set your things up down there.” Kyle nods and heads for the door as you and Kenny make your way to the kitchen.

You and Kenny join Kyle moments later with some soda and snacks. Kenny taking in the space with wide eyed excitement. You place the drinks down on the larger coffee table which Kyle had already placed his books about in a neat fashion. You inform the boys that you were going to grab your things before heading back up the stairs, leaving the two to themselves. “Holy shit.” Kenny said as he took in the room once more. The white walls and blue ceiling made the room pop. The grayish silver couch and blue chairs were strategically placed around the fireplace with a very large wood and metal coffee table in the center. The room was divided by an opening which housed a massive pool table which Kenny was walking around. A bench was built into the smaller wall to give the room seating. Both boys are torn from their wonder at the sound of your footsteps coming back down the stairs. Kenny walks up to you placing his hands on your shoulders. “You have the coolest basement in South Park. And that’s saying something, because Token is rich.” You give him a nervous laugh and a thank you before pointing to the table asking if they were ready to get started. 

Two hours go by before anyone decides to check the time. “9:30, huh?” Kyle taps his phone a few times. “I’m going to tell my mom that I’m staying the night over here.” He says before getting up to make the call. 

You look over to Kenny. “ You can stay too. If you want.” At that moment you hear your stomach growl which makes the boy laugh.

“Sure. But let's get some food before we do anything else.” He smiles at you.

You laugh as you pull out your phone. “Pizza okay?”

“Your mom didn’t make dinner by now?” His brow frowning. 

“Oh, it’s just me this weekend. They went to the Casino in the state over.” You didn’t catch Kenny’s surprised look as you dial the number for the pizza place.

Kyle walks back over taking his seat again. “Alright, all set.” He looks at [Y/N]. “Ordering pizza?” he asks Kenny. 

Kenny nods. “Did you know her parents weren’t here this weekend?” he asked, surprised at knowing this new information. 

“Yeah. Her mom called mine before they left letting her know to keep a watch out.” Kyle responds.

Kenny was more shocked now than before. Kyle’s mother knew and still let him stay the night? Kenny shaked his head to clear the thoughts, it was better to just go with it at this point. He stood up, stretching out his tired muscles before pulling his phone out to make his own call home. 

The three of you sat on the couch eating pizza and playing video games. A very much appreciated break you talked Kyle into with Kenny’s help. As you finish your slice of pizza, you watch as Kenny’s character throws a red shell at Kyle’s taking first place at the last possible moment. Kyle’s cry of defeat mixes with Kenny’s scream of victory filling the air around you making you smile. “Time to hit the books again.” you say spoiling the moment for Kenny. Kyle gives a smug look in response.


End file.
